


Girl Afraid

by digitalpanic



Series: Girl Afraid [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalpanic/pseuds/digitalpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Spock. Jim really, really loves Spock. But nothing good will ever come out of it, so all he can do is sit around and think about how amazing Spock is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic on ao3! Yes! And it's (kind of) a Kirk/Spock fic!  
> Based off of the Smiths song, "Girl Afraid." You should listen to it! It's good!

Jim had a huge fucking crush on Spock.

Like, a major crush. 14-year-old schoolgirl crush. He hated to say it, but he flaunted it for Spock. Sometimes when passing him by he couldn't help but joke, "Hey Spock, aren't I lookin' good today?" Of course, it wasn't REALLY a joke, but Spock didn't need to know that.

"You look... adequate, Captain." Adequate. Only Spock could- and would- call him that. It's not like he was expecting anything more.

"Just adequate? C'mon Spock, have a heart!" 

Spock didn't dignify that with an answer

The one sided banter went on for a while until it, of course, ended up falling apart, courtesy of a figurative slap to the head from Bones. It happened like this: Bones wanted to talk to him. That's pretty much the entire story right there. Bones wanting to talk to him, that could only mean bad news.

"Jim, it should be obvious to anyone who has eyes- or at least knows you a bit- that you have a crush on the Vulcan."

Jim looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands before answering, "Yeah. I do. I really, really do."

Bones sighed, no surprise there, and gave a pitying look before replying, "Look Jim, I'm no authority on Vulcan emotions, but from most people's standpoint what you're doing might be able to be classified as harassment of some form." Jim opened his mouth to protest, but Bones cut him off. "I know, I know, if it really bugged him he would've filed a complaint or something, but reporting something like that TO your superior ABOUT said superior, well, that's not fun for anyone."

Bones paused for a moment before adding, "Just try and tone it down a bit, okay?"

Jim almost-glared at Bones and with less punch then he meant to replied, "If I could, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I know, Jim. Just keep what I said in mind. You and Spock have a pretty good flow going on. I love you like family and the last  
thing I want to see is you getting hurt."

Jim gave a rueful smile before hastily saying, "I should go." Before slinking out, he told Bones, "Thanks a lot for talking to me. I know it isn't your thing, and it sure as hell isn't mine, but it still means a lot to me when it happens."

"Anytime, Jim." Bones called out after him. "But remember, you don't have to take my advice, Lord knows that you almost never do."

This might be one of those times where he does listen.

What was he to do? He gave Spock so many chances! So, so many chances! He's no wuss, not by any means, but he can't just go and tell Spock he likes him! What would happen if he didn't like him back? He couldn't risk it- like Bones said, Spock was an amazing first officer.

An amazing first officer and nothing else, he added. He decided in the end to sit in his room and think about how Spock was within hands reach, so, so close, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Crushes suck.

He'll never make that mistake again.


End file.
